The One Who Remembered
by ObverseVoid
Summary: Canada spends another year alone, until a certain Prussian finds him. Canada day fanfiction. PruCan.


Canada opened his eyes and looked over at his clock. Nine am shone in bright blue numbers. He sighed and got up. His polar bear, Kumajiro, lifted his head and looked at his blonde owner.

"who are you?" He asked.

"Canada." The young nation said hopelessly. Today was July first, Canada day. Today no one would notice him, like usual. Today he would be all alone on his birthday and go to sleep early to make the day go away faster. He got ready for the day and ate pancakes at his table. Kumajiro ate his food silently letting Canada think.

Maybe today someone will finally notice. Maybe today I won't have to go to sleep so early my whole sleep schedule is messed up. He had very little hope in these though. He finished his pancakes and picked up Kumajiro and left for the meeting that day.

The meeting was pretty similar to every other meeting. France and England got in a fight and eventually America got into it too. Something about America being perfectly fine with eating all the hamburgers he does and England calling him a failure and France saying if he had raised America he would have turned out better. Italy talked to quote a few countries asking what their thoughts of pasta were, every once in a while you could hear his vocal tic. Russia has nearly sat on him. Germany eventually got tired of it all and got the meeting on track.

No one has told him happy birthday or even mentioned him. He felt tears fill his eyes.

"How many years now I wonder. How many years since anyone has told me happy birthday?" He asked himself. He went into an empty meeting room and fell to the ground feeling tears fill his eyes and then slipping down. He took his glasses off and placed them next to him, leaving his violet eyes to cry without getting his glasses wet.

The door opened and he grabbed his glasses prepared to leave the other people to do their meeting and turned around to see a man slightly shorter than himself with white hair and red eyes.

"Hallo. Are you okay?" The man asks with an odd accent.

"Yes, yes I am." He says wiping the tears away and putting his glasses back on.

The man smiles. " Nice try."

Canada stands there for a moment. "n-nice try?"

The man nodded, "Yeah nice try, I can see you were crying. Your face is puffy and red. I could also hear you crying."

Canada froze at the words 'hear you'. "You could hear me?"

"Ja. Why?"

"No one noticed me as myself, I'm either mistaken for my brother or not even noticed." Canada admitted.

" So that's why my unawesome Bruder didn't come to help." The albino man said.

"Who are you?" Canada asked.

"I'm the awesome Prussia, or Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He says excitedly.

"I'm Canada." The blonde says.

"Well Canada, I'm sure we can be good friends." Prussia says happily.

"r-really?" Canada asks.

"Ja! Of course! Why would I lie, especially to a cutie like you."

Canada smiled larger than he had in his entire life at that moment. "thank you." He said and the two walked out of the dark meeting room. Right before they exited the building Prussia looked the blonde and said " By the way, happy birthday." And grabbed Canada's hand. " You doing anything for it?"

Canada's eyes widened. " I didn't really plan anything this year. I could probably pick up a cake and we could do something."

Prussia smiled, " How about we go to my house, my Bruder is really good at baking. I'm sure I could get him to make something and we could watch movies or something."

"That sounds fun. I wouldn't want to be a burden though." Canada said.

"Nein, nein, you wouldn't be a burden, trust me." Prussia said and pulled the Canadian to his car.

The two drove to Prussia's place talking along the way getting to know each other better. They eventually arrived and walked into the house.

" Bruder I'm home! Can you make cake?" Prussia shouted as he walked in.

"Nein! You'll just the entire cake yourself!" A familiar voice shouted, Canada recognized as Germany's.

"I have a guest and a good reason!" Prussia shouted back.

Germany walked into the room and saw his brother standing there alone.

"Bruder, no one is there."

"Ja there is. Say hi Canada." Prussia said and a tiny hello came afterwards.

Germany stared for a second and finally he could see the Canadian standing next to his obnoxious brother.

" Oh sorry." Germany apologized.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Canada said.

Prussia put an arm on Canada's shoulder and loudly declared " today is my new friend's birthday, I thought you could make him a cake."

Germany stood there for a second. " Really? Aren't you a country? Wouldn't I have been informed?"

"Yes it is, and I am. I just don't get noticed." Canada replied.

Germany walked to the kitchen and Prussia grabbed Canada's wrist and dragged him to his room. The room was neat and clean, and a bird cage sat in a corner with a small yellow bird in it. Canada put Kumajiro down and walked over to it with Prussia.

"This is Gilbird my awesome bird and one of the few beings who is almost as awesome as me." Prussia said.

"Who are the others?" Canada asked.

"My Bruder, because of his cakes, Italy, and you." Prussia said.

Canada blushed. "Thank you."

Prussia let the bird out and it landed in his head standing out amongst the white.

The two played with their pets until Germany shouted to them the cake was ready. The two happily left the room to see a red and white cake with a maple leaf on it.

"Thank you." Canada said and cut a slice.

Prussia smiled and cut out a large slice and put it on his plate. The two ate happily talking when their mouths weren't full.

"So what do you want to do now?" Prussia asked.

Canada thought for a second then replied " Got any good movies?"

The Prussian smiled and nodded and took Canada to a television and put a disc into the DVD player.

That was the first time Canada had stayed up until midnight on his birthday. Eventually the two passed out on the couch with a movie still playing.

The next morning went by quickly and before the duo knew it Canada was standing at the front door.

"Thank you Prussia, this was the best birthday I've ever had." Canada said.

Prussia smiled " Be sure to come back soon."

Canada smiled back and replied "I'll be sure to." And walked out. Prussia watched and before he could get very far he ran over to the Canadian.

"You forgot something." He said.

Canada looked down " I did?" And Prussia grabbed his chin and moved his head up and put his lips against Canada's. Canada stood there paralyzed until Prussia pulled away.

" I'm sorry, you probably didn't like that."

"no, no I loved it." Canada said and looked into Prussia's red eyes. "I've just never been kissed."

Prussia pulled Canada into a hug. "I never thought love at first sight could be real, but now I do."

Canada smiled "thank you so much, you've given me the best birthday of my life and the best morning."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Prussia asked.

" Yes, yes I will." Canada said happily.

"Kay, now let's get you home before my Bruder flips out." Prussia said and Canada giggled. The two got into Prussia's car and started the drive back to Canada's house.

Never again would Canada want to go to sleep earlier than normal to end a day.


End file.
